dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Dark Knight Vol 2 23
| Quotation = All information is useful, Bat, when applied properly. | Speaker = Penguin | StoryTitle1 = Rampant | Synopsis1 = At the Gotham Securities Exchange, Clayface sneaks in with a tour group, and then makes a grand entrance, as his own soldiers overwhelm security personnel, and begin to short out the computers on the exchange floor - which will inevitably lead to a market crash. When his soldiers have completed their tasks, Clayface murders them all, and turns his attention to one surviving witness. Fortunately, Batman intervenes in time to rescue her, but Clayface is on his tail. Batman attempts several times to get his new weapon to work against Clayface, but it requires a complete seal, lest the shape-shifter escape through the minutest crack. Clearly, getting that seal is easier said than done. Unfortunately, Clayface escapes him. Later, at Arkham Asylum, Batman angrily questions the Mad Hatter as to who he told about Natalya Trusevich's relationship with him. Somehow, Clayface had found out about it, and Jervis Tetch was the only one who knew. Tetch, though, is unhinged, and Batman decides to change his approach. Instead, he will attempt to discover whom the Hatter had the opportunity to tell. Oswald Cobblepot wakes from his sleep to find Batman standing over him, and is annoyed to find that his gun-umbrella has been switched out for a bouquet-umbrella. Coldly, Batman attempts to manipulate Cobblepot into admitting that one of his henchmen gave information gleaned from the Hatter to Clayface. The crews Clayface is using are the Penguin's rivals, and he kills them, mid-job. All the evidence points to the Penguin having hired Clayface to make the market crash for his benefit. However, Cobblepot warns that Clayface does not value loyalty. Jim Gordon is annoyed to find the Bat-Signal on without his authorization, but Batman is waiting for him there. After a moment of attempting to determine whether each is really who he appears to be, Batman suddenly slaps Jim in the face - just to be sure. Once sure, he insists that Jim must have a new airtight cell built at Arkham. They will catch Clayface by getting him out in the open, and getting him scared. Batman has plans as to how to spook him, too. Clayface is excited to steal some rare cat's eye diamonds, knowing they have a significant street value. He is unfazed when Batman appears behind him, eager to pick up where they left off. However, he is certainly fazed when he turns to see more Batmen surrounding him. Confused, he rushes outside, only to find more Batmen waiting for him. Driven out into the open, the Bat-Signal shines in the sky, and the real Batman flies overhead in the Batplane, dropping the air-tight container onto Clayface, and finally getting the complete seal he needs. Surprised, Jim Gordon and the rest of the GCPD are pleased to see that the plan might have worked, as they remove their Batsuits. Once Clayface is in his new, specially designed cell, Jim finds it hard to feel relieved, knowing that it's only a matter of time before the shape-changer finds a crack to slip through. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Gotham Securities Exchange ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}